Project AFTER: The BA Series  Book One
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: Following their arrest for trying to take over the world, the agents try to plan a prison break with the help of a few old friends.
1. The Rescue

**Project AFTER: The Badass Series**

**Book one: MM&M**

_Hey guys, FD here…I'm trying something a little different this time. A great leap from any of my other stories. This is _sort of _any original, but not completely. This is about a bad forum of people that mock other people's stories. They're really mean and they should be stopped at all costs!_

**One – The Rescue**

Light foot-steps require excellent concentration and for the mind to be at ease; for all thoughts and distractions to melt away leaving only the desire to be silent behind. Under the shade of darkness she stalked the walls of the prison, slender body cloaked with a loose and extremely short black kimono. From between her breasts the screen of her cell phone lit up and she took a deep breath, feeling the familiar vibrations. She glanced around her, skilled feline eyes searching for any sign of the enemy. When she didn't see anyone, she picked up her phone and pressed its touch screen to accept the message.

From: 0908804370-205  
Clear.

She swallowed and placed the phone back between her breasts. She took a deep breath and took another quick look around and when her area remained threat-free she took a few swift steps forward before turning on her heel and rushing towards the prison wall. Right before she hit it, she jumped into the air and grabbed at the concrete with her claws. She managed to make it up to the next level in one try, her well-trained muscles and keen sense of balance aiding her in her short-term struggle.

On the second level, she paused for a moment on the ledge to steady herself and to check for any prison guards. When she saw that it was clear—just as the message she received moments earlier from her contact had said—she jumped down from the ledge, feet hitting the concrete floor without a sound.

When she was steady again she looked to her left and then to her right, uncertain of which way to go. Though a few moments later, as if reading her mind, she felt her phone go off, vibrating softly from inside the upper half of her kimono. She pulled it out quickly and checked the new message she had received from her comrade.

From: 0908804370-205  
Right. Staircase. Up.

The messages she received from this particular contact were kept short so they were confusing to anyone else who may be reading them. It was the type of communication they preferred; simple. She tucked the phone back into her kimono and ran to the right, quick and silent. She found the staircase easy enough and made her way up, keeping her speed.

Halfway up the aforementioned staircase, her pointed ears perked, hearing a noise that was out of the ordinary. She paused, skilled eyes catching a gleam from a flashlight at the top of the stairs. Her heartbeat sped up, adrenaline pumping though her veins, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She bit her lip, looking all around her for somewhere safe to hide. After a few panicked seconds she spotted an air duct over her head and albeit a little cliché she took it as her way out of being caught. She had to complete this mission; it was of the utmost importance.

She climbed up on the railing next to the stairs and scaled the wall before climbing into the duct with ease, squeezing her slender body in and replacing the cover just as the guard passed below her, the light of his flashlight spilling over the ground. She sighed with relief and agitation, pulling out her phone again and bringing up her last received message. She hit reply and sent a hasty text to her contact, explaining her…unfortunate situation.

To: 0908804370-205  
Airduct. Mid-way. Stranded.

She waited a few moments, setting the phone in her lap and holding it tight between her hands. She tried to slow her racing heart, but it was useless. After a few panicked seconds of waiting for her contact to respond, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it from between her hands and opened the message, heart still pounding wildly.

From: 0908804370-205  
Two over and up. With caution.

She slipped the phone back into her kimono with a sigh and proceeded forward in the air duct as quietly as she could, trying to minimize the soft clicks of her claws. For the most part, she managed, counting two vents over on the upper-side before sitting directly below the second vent and listening. She shut her large feline eyes, taking in a deep breath and she perked her pointed ears, trying to locate any movement on the floor above her.

When she didn't hear anything, she pushed the vent upwards, pushing her head up from the opening a little bit to check her surroundings. When she could determine that the area was, in fact, clear she set the top of the vent to the side and pulled herself up from the floor. She took another look around before sliding the top of the vent back into its place and taking a few slow steps. She walked around a corner, spotting another staircase and noticing that this one led up to the fourth floor, just one floor below the one where they were keeping her friends. She was almost there


	2. Inside Contact

**Project After: The Badass Series**

**Book One: MM&M**

_And now I'm back, from outerspace, fighting fanfiction mockers in the name of all that is great. I'm here to say, I'm back again. Enjoy my fanfiction! - FD_

**Two – Inside Contact**

She shoved her phone into the top of her orange jumpsuit, placing it in her tight lacy black and red bra before adjusting it so her phone would stay hidden. She would have been a little surprised that they didn't take the phone away from her when they gave her that _full__body_ search if she hadn't used one of her _techniques_ to make them "accidentally" overlook it. Now, if she could've only gotten them to change their minds on their choice of proper prison clothing as well...orange _really_ wasn't her color.

"Dess?" she heard a whisper from the cell next to hers. She raised her eyebrows curiously, moving closer to the small window of bars on the door to her cell. The voice sounded strangely familiar, which was odd since she was quite certain that even though the guards might be basically retarded—but they were smart enough not to put the AFTER members anywhere close together. Furthermore, how could her neighbor be certain that she was in the cell next to hers? Dess thought about that hard for a moment, then realized it might've been obvious earlier that day when she was screaming at one of the female guards for having broke her nail on one of the hard concrete walls.

However, the guards, as dumb as they were did seem to get some aspect of imprisoning them right. That is, they figured all those who were captured from the AFTER complex should be kept in the high security part of the prison. Of course even that seemed to be a highly laughable proposal especially seeing as how at this very moment (after only being held in the "high security" level of the prison for sixteen hours, mind you) they were already planning their escape.

"Yeah?" She asked through the bars of her cell in response to the voice she had just heard moments before. It was strange to hear someone other than a guard talking to her (especially since the guards didn't really _talk_, they just sort of yelled a lot), but to be fair she had only been settled in this cell for a few hours and she was pretty sure they had some kind of "no-talking" rule. However, that rule _obviously_wasn't being enforced very well.

"It's me, Mastrass," the voice responded and Dess rolled her eyes. Out of all the people she had to be stuck next to, it was her self-proclaimed protégé. Mastrass was always trying to take over anything she would start within the AFTER complex. Granted, Dess had been known to disappear for long periods of time and return much later, resuming the things she had dropped the last time she had moved on. However, regardless of her periodic absences, Mastrass had no right to try and take on anything Dess had started and/or worked rather hard to achieve; somehow Mastrass's blatant disregard for boundaries seemed to annoy her beyond measure.

"Oh," Dess responded, trying to sound enthusiastic, but falling somewhat flat, "Mastrass."

"Dess," Mastrass began, "I think I might have a plan to get out of here." Dess smirked, her hand moving from her side to go up and touch the place where she had stowed her phone, feeling its outline beneath the lace of her bra.

"Oh?" Dess asked, trying to humor her young friend, despite the fact that she already had a plan in motion, one that was quite possibly much better than anything Mastrass could hope to come up with, "What's the plan?" Mastrass cleared her throat and began to tell Dess her version of how they could escape. She explained that, while they took away the bombs she used, she could still charge things to explode with her hands. She could blow the door of her cell and free as many of the agents as she could, then they could scale the wall from the fifth floor down to the first. It seemed quite plausible, but there were certain flaws in her plan, flaws that could not be easily overlooked.

"It sounds like a good plan," Dess said, "But you have to think, this is a _somewhat_high security prison and none of us are bullet-proof, none of us can fly, and we don't have someone with the power to create a shield. They'd pick us off one by one out there, shooting for the kill." Mastrass was quiet for a long moment and Dess waited patiently for her response.

"Do you have a better idea then, Dess?" the young agent asked, sounding a little bit peeved by Dess shooting down her plan. Dess smirked, feeling her phone vibrate against her skin.

"I might," she informed Mastrass as she pulled her phone out and opened her most recent message.

From: 0908804370-292  
Close.

"Well then, what's _your_big master pla—" Mastrass started, but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the room at the end of the hall. Desdemona tried to hide her smile, but it was too hard not to. She could hear her long-time partner in battle, her razor sharp fans clanged against the concrete for a brief moment and she could also hear the guards yelling to each other. She assumed it was quite a scene to behold.

"What's going on?" Mastrass asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Desdemona responded.


End file.
